rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LayEd Ra-Khir Ath'tiran N'haytemir (PC)
Ra-Khir Ath'tiran N'haytemir *Toughness 11 Step 5 **Base Death Rating/Unconsciousness Rating 32/24 *Strength 10 Step 5 *Dexterity 10 Step 5 *Perception 16 Step 7 *Charisma 16 Step 7 *Wisdom 16 Step 7 *Karma 4/D6, 25/25 *Low Light Vision *Physical Defense 6(10) (13/-16-/20) *Spell Defense 9(9) (14/-18-/22) *Social Defense 9 (14/18/22) *Mystic Armor 2 *Physical Armor 4 (5 with Buckler) *Death/Unconscious/Wound : 73/59/8 *Recovery Tests 2 *Movement 20/40 +1 Hex *Carry/Lift 70/140 Current Funds 47 Silver Elementalist Circle 6 *Fire Heal 6* *Air Speaking 3* *Read and Write Magic 6* *Spell Casting 7(9)* +2 for Bracelet, +1 for Blood Oath, +1 to effect tests *Spell Matrix 6 *Thread Weaving(Elementalism) 6* *Extra spell Matrix 2 *Extra Spell Matrix 1 *Elemental Tongues 4* #Earth #Water #Fire #Air *Elemental Hold 6* *Willforce 7 *Enhanced Spell Matrix 4 *Enhanced Spell Matrix 4 *Summon 6 *Wood Skin 6 *Steel Thought 5 *Cold Purify 3 Songsmith Circle 6 *Avoid Blow 6 *Melee Weapons 1 *Read and Write Language 1 (Sperithiel) *Durability 6 *Forge Blade 5 *Weapon History 6 *Performance 5* *First Impression 6* *Speak Language 3* *#Sperithiel *#Tskrang *#Windling *Karma Ritual 6 *Haggle 6* *Thread Weaving (Art Weaving)* 6 *Lion Heart 6 *Heartening Laugh 6 Thread Patterns *Group Pattern, 1 Thread, Rank 5 (Durability, Physical Defense, Willforce, Spell Casting, Thread Weaving) *Bracelet of Spellcasting, 4 (Spell Matrix 4,Spell Casting 2, +1 Spell Effects) *Gale Dream 6 (+1 Physical Defense, +2 Spell Defense, Enhance Armored matrix 6,Damge step 10) *Astral Sextant 2 *Stone Shoes Rank 4 *Token of Swimming Rank 3 *Combined Matrix Rank 3 *Oregano Rank 1 *Crystal Spell Box Rank 5, +3 to spell casting when capturing, holds three spells Spells(Threads)circle *Flame Weapon(2)1 *Air Armor(0)1 - +3 Physical Armor for Rank+5 min *Heat Food(1)1 *Resist Fire(0)1 - +3 Physical/Mystic Armor against Fire for Rank+6 min *Billowing Cloak(1)2 *Detect Elementalism Magic(2)2 *Gills(2)2 *Stick Together(1)2 *Flame Strike(0)2 - 30 yards, Willpower+6 Fire damage, Physical Armor protects (must have source of fire available) *Icy Surface(0)2 - Creates a sheet of Ice (20x10 yards), Effect = Knockdown Difficulty, for Rank+3 min *Air Mattress(1)2 *Plant Feast(3)2 *Astral Sense Elementalism(2)2 *Dispel Elementalism Magic(1)3 *Falcons Cloak(2)4 *Air Blast(1)[4 *Flame Whip(1)4 *LIghtning Shield(0)4 *Winds of Deflection(1)4 *Fingers of Wind(1)4 *Blizzard Sphere (2)4 *Earth Darts (0)1 *Plant Talk (0)1 *Fireball(1)5 *Liquid Arrow(1)4 *Porter(2)3 *Path Home(2)2 *Shattering Stone(1)5 *Throne of Air(2)3 *Weapon Back(2 Ritual)4 *Metal Wings(2)5 *Resist Poison(2)5 *Behind Eye3 *Stone Cage5 *Crunch Climb(1)1 *Earth Blend1 *Moon Glow1 *Boil Water (2)2 *Hunter's Sense 2 *Path Home (2)2 *Sterilize Object (1)1 *Grounding (2)3 *Lightning Bolt (1)3 *Smoke Cloud (1)3 *Sunlight (2)3 *Great Sticky Vines (2)4 *Uneven Ground (1)4 *Spirits of Death's Sea (3)4 *Balloons of Mist(3)5 *Iron Wood (3)5 *Ricochet Attack (*)6 *Fire Weave (2)6 *Flameshaw (4)6 *Ease Passage (1)6 Talent Knacks *Wound Heal *Weave Element *Create Spell Matrix Object *Enhance Item *Heal Others *Cauterize Skills *Thran *Throalic *Ocarina (artisan) *Research *Craftsman (artisan) *Trading *Fine Cuisine (artisan) *Legendary Heroes Equipment *Wind Instrument *Small Light Quartz *Bedroll of Comfort *Fire Starter *Huntsmans Boots *Writing Kit *Oil Flask *Torches(4) *Scroll Case *Highest Quality Padded Leather Armor (4/0) *Highest Quality Buckler (1/0) *Highest Quality Belt *Highest Quality Gloves *Highest Quality Everclean Hat Courtier *Highest Quality Everclean Silk Shirt *Highest Quality Everclean Guild Breaches *Highest Quality Everclean Elfweave Robe *Backpack *Bedroll *Flint and Steel *Waterskin *Large Sack *Artisan Tools *Dagger *Grimoire *Extra Set of Clothes (common quality) *Trail Rations (1 Week) *Ever Full Water Skin *Library (Elemenalism/Legends) *Artisan Supplies *Elementalist Workshop *Permanent Residence Legend Point Log 100p *mission 1 part 1: 2672 **Durability (4) 800 **Karma Ritual (4) 800 **14 Karma 70 **Spell Casting (4) 500 **Thread Weaving (4) 500 Journals *Arival at Jerris *Returning from Namu *On suicidal Tskrang *The Stench of Failure *The end of Nightmares *Keesrup Wine *Azell the Stoic *Dharlomei the Fallen *Automatons